


Shot through the Heart p1

by Kikiaries



Series: The Heart of a Saint Drabbles [1]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: Anger, Emotional Hurt, Family Loss, Gen, Loss of Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 23:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21064943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikiaries/pseuds/Kikiaries
Summary: When your girl, the Leader of the Third Street Saints is in another part of the world, you call her and tell her you love her one last time.





	Shot through the Heart p1

**Author's Note:**

> Having random thoughts about different parts of the series, this is a possible chapter scene that will go into a later project of my "Heart/To the Heart series." Featuring my Girl, Li and Gat.

** _ 11:00 p.m Outskirts of Tokyo Japan. _ **

Cell phone rings, "It's early for you to call, Baby Boy, I miss you." She cooed into the phone.

_ "I love you… I needed to tell you that…." _

"Everything alright?"

Silence for a few moments before he speaks again,  _ "Yeah… Your accent is getting thicker you should come home." _

She snorted, she had been in Japan for the past three years, when speaking English, she hadn't been noticing but he always notices changes in her, "I promise after tomorrows' meeting, I cannot wait to see you."

_ "Sing for me." _

"What do you want to hear?" She smiled into the phone., sliding out of bed she went to her terrace, the moon was bright and full.

_ "Anything, Pige." _

_ "Fly Me to the moon let me play among the stars, let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars in other words, hold my hand in other words, darling, kiss me… Fill my heart with song and let me sing forevermore You are all I long for all I worship and adore… In other words, please be true… In other words, I … love… you." _

He smiled looking at the moon from where he was, and sighed,  _ "I love you… Kyouki Irssa Aku…" _

Li smiled then her brows drew together, "Johnny?" There was nothing on the other end, pressing her ear to the phone, she could make out the faintest sound, putting the phone on speaker, she could hear his name or she thought. The phone cut off, and she assumed he may have been in a bad service area.

** _ 6:00 am Top floor, Saints Main Base, Tokyo Japan. _ **

A cell phone is ringing, "Mushi Mushi… pardon, Hello… Yes, she is, a moment please."

Up the hall along the polished wooden floors of Akuji manor, he padded hurriedly to his mistress. He knocks entering shortly after, handing the woman her phone, "Amerika kana."

With a nod she takes the phone and briefly looks at the ID, "Shaundi, I am in a meeting can this wait?"

_ "Boss…Johnny is… Johnnys' been murdered." _

"What!" She rose from her seat, she was in a meeting with several heads and was only to be interrupted if the matter was urgent, the men all looked between each other, "What do you mean murdered?"

_ "We were pulling a heist and we were overrun, we didn't know that we would have been taken." _

Li nodded to the men apologizing as she headed out of the meeting room.

“Why would you pull a heist, was Troy not... How... Why.. Where is Johnny?" Li could feel her anger rising to the surface fast, pulling out her other phone she, tried to calm Shaundi while dialing Troy.

Answering the first ring,  _ "Kyouki it’s all over the news, Johnny and the others…" _

Li closed her eyes, she let out a long exasperated breath, when she opened her eyes she calmed, "I'm coming home."

_ **Steelport, 6:00 am, 48 hours later, Acquired Base of The Syndicate.** _

The elevator dings Pierce and the new lead Saint’s leader walkthrough, they had gotten a text to come back A.S.A.P., Shaundi stood a few feet from where Li stood trembling, as Li looked out of the windows over the city, her bodyguards at attention, ready to move with a nod of her head. Shaudni looked to Pierce and the young woman Li left in charge with disdain.

"Boss, hey." Pierce started, and Li silenced him with a raise of her hand.

Her back turned, she overlooks Steelport, a fitted kimono, that fell off her shoulders exposing part of her back, the richest black there is in the world, white edged along the collar. Her hair draped over one shoulder, she put her hand back down, with a slight turn of her head she still says nothing. The others look between themselves and grow nervous.

"I wake up, 5:30 am, every morning to be ready by 6:00 am, to meet with families to settle differences. I have brought peace to the world. But you are out pulling heist?"

The woman she left in charge spoke up, "Yeah, why not, it would have been fun if that idiot hadn't set off the alarm." She crossed her arms over her chest.

Li turned around, with a murderous calm she glared into the young girls' eyes, with a raise of her elegant eyebrow, "Is that so?"

The girl looked down, gulping she uncrossed her arms, "I'm sorry."

With a slight nod, she cast her eyes to Pierce, "Where were you?"

Pierce straightened up, "I was flying the helicopter that had the safe." He was sweating.

Li nodded slightly, then casting her eyes to Shaundi, "You were there when it happened?"

Shaundi nodded, "He saved us, he said he was flying back to Stilwater, he said he would meet us there, then I heard gunshots and nothing after that." She said in a rush stepping up to Li pleading.

Li stopped her with a glance as if she shot her where she stood, "Who did this?"

Shaundi gulped, she was close to tears, "Phillip Loren he is the Leader of The Syndicate."

Li closed her eyes and took a breath, "Please tell me, how is it… friends… that there is a Syndicate?"

The three of them as she looked them over lowered their heads.

"As I thought." Turning to her PA, " _ Kono Phillipe Loren ni yoyaku suru. _ " With a flick of her eyes, the man scurried off with the phone to his ear in the fastest time ever seen. Turning her eyes to the three before her, "If you all were half as efficient as my assistant, I wouldn't be here, and Johnny would be here to greet me."


End file.
